Release
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: He's a great swordsmen, definitely. He's blind, couldn't more obvious. He's an assasin, you could say so. He's a protector of young precog prodigy with a life sentence contract, everyone knew about that. But, above of all he's still quite an ordinary man, with basic instinc, basic need and all. Hanya sebuah khayalan seorang fansgirl. Mohon baca keterangan ekstra di awal cerita.


**RELEASE**

**by GirlInTheBedRoom**

**Hijikata Mamoru**

**Shi Ga Futari O Wakatsu Made/Until Death Do Us Part © Takashige Hiroshi-Double S**

**Bingung harus diberi genre apa, Rate M, PWP-ish, possibility OOC, maybe typo(s) and unperfect EYD**

**Warning extra for self indulging sexual pleasure.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cerita ini muncul murni karena penasaran. Seandainya Mamoru tetap punya kebutuhan biologis seperti laki-laki dewasa normal lainnya. Bagi yang merasa tidak suka, tidak ada yang memaksa anda untuk lanjut membaca. Untuk yang lain, enjoy!**

**penuhcinta,**

**Girl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mamoru memandang ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Gambaran geometrik yang tertangkap retinanya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar siapa, entahlah. Yang jelas bukan miliknya. Seharusnya, saat berada di tempat asing mode siaganya aktif dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun kali ini Mamoru merasa rileks, seperti saat berada di tempat yang familiar. Aneh.

Tanpa komando, kakinya beranjak pelan mendekati ranjang ukuran sedang yang ada persis di tengah ruangan. Ia duduk di sana. Tongkatnya ia sandarkan di meja kecil di samping matras berseprai putih polos itu. Tak berapa lama mamoru merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Dari dan bagaimana dia muncul, Mamoru tidak melihat dan tidak tahu. Tidak juga ingin mencari tahu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh dan mengidentifikasi dengan memori yang tersimpan di kacamatanya.

Sosok tak dikenal itu mendekati Mamoru, melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang 'blade'. Lengan yang langsing dengan jari-jemari panjang dan lentik. Bau parfum lembut menyerbu masuk ke ujung-ujung saraf sensoris di hidungnya. Wanita, adalah info pertama yang masuk ke otak Mamoru. Jari-jari lentik itu menyusuri dagu, rahang dan pipi Mamoru sebelum kemudian berhenti di gagang kacamatanya. Gerakannya lembut tapi efektif melepas benda yang berfungsi sebagai mata pengganti itu. Dan Mamoru masih tetap bergeming. Ia mendengar suara ketukan pelan di meja di sisi kanannya, kacamatanya diletakkan di sana.

Mamoru merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya. Bagian depan tubuh wanita itu menempel ringan di sana. Dua lengan melingkar erat di bahunya, jemari lentik bertaut di dadanya. Sebuah pelukan. Mamoru memejamkan kedua kelopak mata. Toh, tak ada perbedaan signifikan di retinanya tanpa kacamata canggih yang kini tergeletak di sudut meja.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak lagi. Kali ini masing-masing merengkuh lengan atasnya. Sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar berganti arah dan mendorong Mamoru ke belakang. Berbaring, pesan yang tertangkap jelas oleh Mamoru. Dan ia menurutinya tanpa perlawanan.

Kini posisi Mamoru terlentang di tengah ranjang. Kepala tepat di atas bantal. Kedua mata tetap terpejam. Kedua sisi matras di samping pinggulnya melesak ke dalam, hampir bersamaan dengan bantal di kedua sisi kepalanya. Wanita itu berada di atasnya, bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya.

Mamoru tidak bisa melihat penampilan fisiknya. Tapi entah mengapa saat rambutnya yang tergerai menyentuh pipi kanannya ia bisa merasa yakin rambut itu lurus sebahu berwarna coklat terang. Saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan ia juga yakin tubuh itu langsing dan cenderung kecil secara postur. Bahkan ia merasa bisa menebak kalau kulitnya berwarna terang. Tapi tidak pucat dan juga tidak kuning langsat. Seperti warna kulit ras campuran. Ya, itu rasanya tepat. Dan saat jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh bekas luka di pelipisnya, ia lagi-lagi yakin usia wanita itu tak lebih dari dua puluhan.

Untuk sesaat Mamoru berpikir apa sekarang ia memiliki indera keenam atau sejenisnya. Mengapa ia bisa merasa seyakin itu. Malas berpikir yang macam-macam, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lewat begitu saja dari benaknya.

Tangan-tangan itu kini bergerak lagi. Telapak tangan menyentuh, meraba, mengusap hampir setiap senti wajah, telinga dan lehernya. Mamoru menghela nafas sedikit lebih dalam saat eksplorasi kecil itu merambah lebih jauh. Otot deltoid di pundaknya, otot bicep di bagian depan lengan atasnya, otot pektoral di dadanya, sedikit tekanan ekstra di kedua papilanya yang mengeras, hingga ke enam tonjolan otot rectus abdominalnya. Semua tak ada yang luput dari gerilya tangan-tangan cantik itu. Caranya menyentuh, membelai dan meremas mau tak mau membuat tubuh Mamoru meremang. Sensasi menggelitik yang entah berapa lama terkubur jauh di sudut otaknya mulai merangsek keluar. Menjalar pelan dimulai dari setiap jengkal tubuh yang telah terjamah.

Mamoru sedikit menahan nafas saat ujung-ujung jari lentik tadi menyusup di balik kaos hitam yang dipakainya. Mengulang rute yang tadi telah dilewati. Memetakan kembali lekuk dan tonjolan yang telah dikenali. Hanya saja kali ini tanpa ada yang melapisi. Lalu mereka berhenti tepat di pinggang. Terhalang kancing dan _zipper _celana jeans miliknya dan sebuah gesper silver.

Mamoru bersumpah demi apapun yang ada di atas sana kalau ia mendengar suara tawa lembut dari siapapun sosok yang kini menduduki kedua pahanya. Sungguh, ia tak menyisakan sedikitpun dari ujung rambut hingga pinggang tanpa tersentuh. Dan kini Mamoru yakin kancing dan gesper tak akan menghentikannya.

Benar saja. Kini gespernya tak lagi bertaut. Kancing dan _zipper _pun tidak lagi tertutup. Jari-jari cantik itu kembali meneruskan ekspansinya. Ah, rupanya masih ada lagi. Karet ketat brief hitamnya masih melekat erat di atas pubis. Sebuah penghalang terakhir. Jari-jari lentik kembali melayang, menyelip pelan bahkan nyaris sensual ke celah yang ada. Menurunkan lapis terdalam yang dikenakan oleh Mamoru. Berusaha mendapatkan hadiah utama di baliknya.

Mamoru bisa merasakan sosok itu, wanita itu, tersenyum di atas tubuhnya. Dan tangan cantiknya pun bekerja lagi. Sebuah hentakan nafas berhenti dan tercekat di leher sang samurai saat buku-buku panjang nan langsing melingkupi yang telah tegak di bawah sana. Oh, entah kapan kali terakhir Mamoru merasakannya. Sama sekali tak bisa teringat. Sudah selama itu kah?

Sedikit demi sedikit Mamoru bisa merasakan sensasi yang tercipta menumpuk dan mengendap di bagian bawah perutnya saat tangan-tangan itu tak berhenti bergerak naik dan turun. Genggam dan remas. Belaian dan sentuhan. Semuanya berpadu menjadi sebuah sensasi unik yang menghanyutkan. Mamoru membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam pusaran yang memabukkan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bertaut makin erat, melingkar seperti sebuah per yang makin kencang, siap untuk dilepaskan. Puncaknya tak lama lagi. Mamoru bisa merasakannya. Seperti bisa membaca tubuhnya, tangan-tangan itu bergerak makin cepat dan erat. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Begitu dekat, begitu dekat...

"...ru.."

"...moru.."

_'Siapa?'_

"Mamoru.."

_'Siapa yang memanggil namaku?'_

"Mamoru-san! Sarapan sudah siap. Cepatlah turun ke bawah!"

Mamoru membuka lebar matanya secepat kilat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kaget, kepalanya refleks menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya otomatis menggapai ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, meraih kacamata dan memakainya. Pandangannya nyalang ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kamarnya.

Potongan-potongan memori berjumpalitan di otak, berusaha tersusun menjadi bentuk yang utuh. Kesadaran pun perlahan-lahan merasuk ke benak Mamoru. Menyingkirkan kabut kantuk yang masih menggelayut di sudut matanya.

_'Mimpi...yang tadi itu cuma mimpi.'_

Mamoru menggeleng pelan dan mengusap wajah. Ia baru setengah bangun dan merasa sangat konyol seperti remaja laki-laki puber gara-gara mimpinya barusan.

"Mamoru-san! Kau sudah bangun? Igawa-san sudah menunggumu di meja makan."

Suara panggilan kembali terdengar dari balik pintu disertai tiga ketukan standar yang diulang-ulang.

_'Haruka.'_

"Aku menyusul." Ia menjawab sekenanya dengan suara yang masih agak serak setelah semalaman tak digunakan.

Suara panggilan dan ketukan pun berhenti. Dilanjutkan dengan suara gesekan selop di lantai kayu yang makin menjauh. Haruka mengatakan sesuatu sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang makan tapi Mamoru tak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kesadarannya baru-baru saja pulih.

Berniat bangun, Mamoru menyibak selimut dan beranjak berdiri hanya untuk tertegun di langkah pertama. Ia mendecih kesal saat merasakan sesuatu yang cukup mengganjal di kedua pahanya. Rupanya mimpi barusan meninggalkan kesan yang agak terlalu dalam, lebih dari yang diinginkan. Tak menunda lebih lama, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan keran air dingin pada shower.

Sepuluh menit lamanya Mamoru berdiam di bawah guyuran air yang terasa seperti air es. Masalah tak-terlalu-kecil di bagian bawah tubuhnya pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Lima menit setelahnya ia sudah duduk menikmati sarapan bersama Haruka dan Igawa. Ia mendengarkan dengan setengah hati celotehan Haruka yang berusaha membujuk Igawa mengantarkannya ke sebuah butik di pusat kota. Sesuatu tentang membeli celana tiga-perempat model terbaru atau apalah itu. Mamoru pun hanya menjawab 'terserah' dengan nada malas saat Haruka meminta izinnya untuk pergi. Mamoru tahu Haruka bukan anak yang ceroboh dan akan ada Igawa yang menjaganya selama di kota. Mereka berdua mengerti betul bahayanya berjalan-jalan terlalu lama di tempat ramai untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas. Karena itu Mamoru yakin Haruka dan Igawa akan kembali secepat mungkin.

-00o00-

Matahari belum lagi berada di puncak kepala saat Mamoru menyelesaikan jatah latihan pedangnya untuk pagi itu. Tak ada misi apapun untuk hari ini. Setidaknya tak ada yang dijadwalkan. Boleh dikata Element sedang relatif damai untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Mamoru pun menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam di tempat, membiarkan keringatnya sedikit kering terhembus angin sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Memasuki dapur, Mamoru membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng _coke _dingin. Diteguknya cepat hingga tersisa tak lebih dari setengah. Hening begitu terasa saat tak ada Haruka atau Igawa tak ada di rumah. Walau sebenarnya memang tak banyak kegiatan di rumah itu. Tapi aura yang terasa lebih hangat bila ada orang lain di sana. Mamoru tak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kebersamaan sebuah keluarga.

Hampir sejak awal Mamoru adalah seorang yang soliter. Lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Atasan, rekan kerja dan musuh memang datang silih berganti, tapi tak lebih dari itu. Keadaan sedikit berbeda saat ia satu tim dengan Igawa. Entah mengapa mereka berdua cocok. Kondisi semakin berubah drastis dengan kehadiran Haruka. Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mengingatkan Mamoru akan arti sebuah keluarga. Mengenalkan kembali hangatnya kehadiran orang-orang yang dekat secara pribadi dan emosi. Tak hanya sekedar fisik atau misi. Tentu saja Mamoru tak kan mengakuinya terang-terangan, kalau baginya Haruka dan Igawa sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri. Igawa sebagai saudara dan Haruka sebagai...sebagai...ah, apapun arti Haruka baginya, gadis itu pelan-pelan menjadi salah satu yang penting baginya sekarang. Sepenting apa, Mamoru tak ingin pusing memberikan batasan.

Membuang kaleng kosongnya di tempat sampah, mantan kendoka itu berjalan kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Bila beruntung, ia bisa tidur siang sebentar sebelum Haruka dan Igawa pulang. Mamoru tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan Haruka yang akan langsung sibuk menyiapkan makan siang saat ia pulang nanti. Dan setelah semua siap, ia pasti ribut menyuruh Igawa serta dirinya untuk cepat bergabung di meja makan.

_'Haruka...beruntunglah yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak. Kau calon istri dan ibu yang baik.' _Mamoru tidak bisa tidak mengakuinya. Oh, andai saja ia tahu sesuatu yang Haruka tahu. Mungkin ia akan tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sekelebat pemikirannya tentang _istri _memicu ingatan Mamoru akan mimpinya semalam. Adegan demi adegan dalam mimpinya membanjir deras di kepala dan menimbulkan efek samping di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Cih, sial! Kenapa harus muncul lagi?!" Mamoru menggumam kesal. Langkahnya semakin bergegas ke arah kamar.

Terdiam sejenak setelah memasuki kamar, Mamoru mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya atau tidak. Selama ini ia jarang sekali tunduk kepada kebutuhan dasar yang satu itu. Selalu ada kegiatan dan alasan untuk berkelit. Selalu ada pilihan lain yang lebih menarik. Berlatih pedang, misalnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada solusi lain untuk _kali ini_. Karena itu Mamoru memutuskan untuk menyerah saja.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Mamoru berdiri di bawah guyuran shower dengan 'masalah' di antara kedua pahanya. Namun, bedanya kali ini air yang mengalir adalah air hangat dan Mamoru tak berniat menyingkirkan 'masalah' itu begitu saja. Setidaknya belum.

Menghadap tembok, Mamoru berdiri dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Kedua tangan bersandar di keramik putih bermotif marmer, memberi penyangga ekstra pada tubuhnya agar tetap tegak. Mamoru membiarkan aliran air hangat menghujani kepalanya, memijat otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat latihannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat air mengalir menuruni belakang telinganya. Mengikuti lekuk otot trapezius di belakang leher dan punggungnya yang kokoh. Menyusuri otot latissimus dorsi di bahu dan punggung bagian atas yang memberikan kesan _v-shape_ di tubuhnya. Untuk kemudian jatuh ke pinggang dan mengalir di sepanjang otot gluteus maximus yang kencang di atas paha belakangnya.

Postur Mamoru memang tidak tinggi besar dengan otot-otot yang terlalu menonjol. Tapi atletis dan proporsional. Siapapun yang beruntung -ataupun tidak- pernah menyentuh tubuhnya akan tahu keras dan liatnya hasil latihan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan jauh di dalam hati, Mamoru bangga dengan tubuhnya, baik secara fungsi maupun estetika. Tapi tentu saja bukan gayanya untuk mengumbar itu semua.

Mamoru melebarkan kedua kakinya. Sebagian aliran air hangat masuk ke belahan pantat dan menyentuh perineumnya. Memberikan stimulasi menyenangkan dan menambah suplai darah ke bagian tertentu tak jauh dari sana. Membuat anggota tubuhnya makin tegak dan memerah. Desahan nafas terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Kini tangan kiri Mamoru tidak lagi menempel tembok. Tangan kokoh itu terangkat ke arah leher. Ujung jari menyentuh pangkal leher, turun untuk meraba dada dan sengaja menggoda puting kecoklatan yang mengeras di sana. Satu desahan nafas kembali terdengar.

Mamoru tak berhenti di situ. Tangannya kembali bergerak turun, merasakan kulit perutnya meremang karena tak terbiasa disentuh dengan cara seperti itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Mamoru meneruskan gerakannya. Telapak tangan akhirnya menggenggam bagian tubuhnya yang sudah meradang sedari tadi, menunggu untuk dilepaskan dari beban di dalamnya. Dan efek positif dari nyaris tak pernah tersentuh adalah ujung-ujung saraf yang jauh lebih peka.

"Ahh!" Mamoru tak bisa menahan suaranya sendiri saat jarinya menyentuh glans yang terlalu sensitif dan terasa panas akibat vena yang terisi penuh oleh aliran darah.

Bereksperimen beberapa saat untuk menemukan jenis stimulasi yang tepat, Mamoru akhirnya memilih untuk menggenggam erat dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Sesekali ibu jarinya menyapu celah yang telah mulai meneteskan beberapa bulir bening nan kental.

Tubuhnya merespon terlalu positif karena kurangnya frekuensi momen sejenis ini. Mamoru mulai merasakan lagi sensasi menyenangkan yang berkumpul di bawah perutnya. Melingkar makin erat dan akan siap lepas beberapa saat lagi. Membuatnya makin tenggelam dengan gerakan tangan yang makin lama makin cepat.

Mamoru memfokuskan konsentrasi dan imajinasinya. Potongan-potongan adegan mimpinya semalam mendominasi di antara sedikit memori-memori paling intim lain yang pernah dialaminya. Tekanan di bagian bawah tubuhnya terkumpul makin besar. Makin mendesak untuk dapat keluar. Sampai di sini Mamoru memejamkan matanya erat, dahinya mengerenyit, nafasnya berat dan cepat. Erangan dan desahan pelan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

Untuk sesaat rasanya waktu menjadi berjalan lambat. Mamoru bisa mendengar degup jantungnya dengan jelas. Merasakan aliran darahnya deras menuju ke bagian bawah. Dan Mamoru memutuskan tak lagi peduli dengan kontrol suaranya. Erangan dan desahan menjadi musik stagnan yang menggema di dinding-dinding kamar mandi. Mamoru benar-benar tenggelam dalam usahanya untuk 'lepas'. Mungkin saat ia selesai nanti akan ada sedikit rasa kesal mengapa ia sampai kalah dengan hasrat primitif seperti ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, yang menjadi perhatian Mamoru hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan stimulasi sebanyak mungkin.

Mamoru bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Sesuatu di bawah sana terasa begitu penuh, nyaris membuatnya kesakitan. Kedua kakinya sedikit goyah dan ritme tangannya mulai berantakan. Ia hampir sampai. Sedikit lagi.

"Ahh..haahh..hh..ughh!"

Dan semua beban lepaslah sudah. Untaian-untaian putih pekat menyembur beberapa kali. Membasahi dinding keramik putih di hadapan Mamoru sebelum ikut tersapu cipratan air hangat yang masih mengalir.

Terengah-engah menuruni puncaknya, Mamoru diam tak bergerak sebelum kemudian membilas tubuhnya cepat dan mematikan keran. Sensasi intens yang tadi menyelimutinya perlahan-lahan memudar. Meninggalkan residu ringan yang menyenangkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan kalau Mamoru mau mengakuinya, ia merasa cukup puas.

-00o00-

Ketika dua orang penghuni rumah yang lain pulang satu jam kemudian, kondisi rumah benar-benar sunyi. Penasaran karena tak menemukan Mamoru di halaman belakang ataupun di sofa ruang tengah, Haruka mencoba naik ke lantai dua di mana deretan kamar tidur berjejer satu deret.

Haruka bermaksud mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Mamoru untuk makan siang bersama. Namun saat melihat pintu kamar yang sedikit _terbuka_, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Mamoru tertidur dengan wajah terbenam di bantal dengan hanya memakai brief biru tua. Punggungnya terekspos bebas di bawah sinar matahari dari jendela di samping tempat tidur. Posisi selimut yang hampir jatuh dari kasur tak bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Pemandangan indah bagi siapapun yang kebetulan lewat dan mengintip ke dalam.

Setelah bisa mengatasi kaget dan malunya, Haruka menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan berbalik hanya untuk hampir menjerit karena Igawa tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Untung kontrol dirinya masih cukup bagus untuk tidak mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang pulas di sana.

"Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu, Haruka. Apa Mamoru sedang tidur?"

Haruka bersyukur ternyata Igawa tidak sempat melihat kondisi Mamoru di dalam. Kalau ia tahu, Haruka yakin dirinya akan diolok-olok habis-habisan gara-gara mengintip Mamoru yang sedang tidak senonoh itu.

"Ya, sepertinya tidurnya pulas sekali. Sebaiknya kita makan siang saja duluan." Haruka menjawab sembari menuruni tangga, Igawa mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak bangun saat kita datang. Padahal kita tadi lumayan ribut saat masuk rumah."

"Yah, mungkin saja Mamoru-san kelelahan berlatih. Lagipula jarang-jarang kita menikmati hari yang santai seperti ini. Biarkan saja. Lagipula, sekuat apapun Mamoru-san toh dia tetap manusia biasa. Butuh istirahat."

Sebenarnya Haruka juga tidak begitu yakin apa yang membuat Mamoru tidur sepulas itu. Dengan penampilan yang seronok pula. Sungguh sangat-tidak-Mamoru sekali. Tapi Haruka tidak mau repot menebak-nebak dan lebih memilih perkiraan yang paling masuk akal yang terpikir saat itu.

"Hmm..kalau kau tidak berkata seperti itu, aku mungkin sudah tidak ingat kalau orang itu masih manusia. Habis yang dipikirkan cuma berlatih pedang dan bertarung mengasah kemampuan. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, Haruka." Igawa berkata sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua anggota tim Blade itu pun hanya bertukar pandang penuh arti dan sama-sama tertawa. Setengah jam kemudian Mamoru turun dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

Haruka tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Mamoru yang tampak begitu menikmati cream tart strawberry yang dibelikannya sebagai oleh-oleh. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terduga dari sosok yang dikenal dingin dan mengerikan di mata para musuh. Tapi merupakan sebuah hal yang wajar bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Keluarganya. Seperti Haruka dan Igawa.

_Well_, Mamoru boleh saja menjadi seorang samurai yang hebat, bahkan sempat menjadi pembunuh saat kondisi memaksanya demikian. Dan dia juga seorang bodyguard yang sangat bisa diandalkan bagi Haruka, sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Namun, dibalik semua itu Mamoru tetap laki-laki normal biasa. Butuh tidur, butuh makan, dan butuh menyalurkan...hasrat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***cough* Uumm..yaa..jadi intinya Mamoru sesekali juga butuh itu tuuuhh.. #blushing ga jelas #dijitak**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia baca sampai selesai. Kalo ada komplain silakan tulis di kotak riviu #modus**

**Kalo ada yang mau komentar, silakan tulis di kotak riviu juga #modus lagi**

**Oiya, bagi yang terlanjur mikir macem-macem, si cantik muda langsing rambut coklat blasteran itu bukan haruka lho yaaa!**

**Hayooo...ngaku yang udah mbayangin yang enggak-enggak #ditendang #sendirinya juga ngasih hint aneh-aneh**

**Yasud. Segini dulu. Jaa~**

**-Girl-**


End file.
